Exercise devices are widely marketed. Examples include exercise devices for performing pull-ups or chin-ups. Such devices include bars that can be permanently or temporarily installed. Temporary devices are generally easy to mount, dismount and store.
There are many different models of exercise bars with common designs including, for example, bars that hang from other structures and bars that are held in place at least partially by expansion forces, brackets or a combination thereof. Expansion forces bar can include for example internal screw threads or spring loaded mechanisms. Exercise bars are sometimes mounted in doorways.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the FIGS. to denote similar elements and features.